1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, but is not limited to electronic devices, and in particular, to the field of electronic packaging.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of integrated circuit technology, integrated circuit (IC) components such as microprocessors are typically assembled into packages that are physically and electrically coupled to a substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB). The packages themselves normally comprise of one or more IC components and one or more substrates. Each of these components typically comprises of multiple electrical contacts or conductive pads that are used to couple with other components. For example, electronic packages will usually have multiple contact or conductive pads used to couple with, for example, the PCB substrate. In order to electrically couple these electronic package to the PCB substrate, the contact pads of the electronic packages are typically coupled to conductive connectors such as solder bumps, pins and spring clips, that are further electrically coupled to the PCB substrate.